Disney's Adventure Kingdom
Lands and Attractions 'Port Paradiso' This area re-creates a quiet, harbour village that evokes the earlier days of exploration. 'Attractions' #''Da Vinci's Shop of Wonders - Tour Leonardo Da Vinci's magical workshop and come face to face with unique artifacts! FP'' #''Venetian Gondolas - Take a slow, relaxing gondola ride through the canals of Port Paradiso alongside an entertaining gondolier.'' #''The Palace of Explorers - S.E.A. welcomes you to their headquarters. This palace features tons of fun treasures.'' 'Shops' #''Adventure Kingdom Confectionary- Shop themed like a Venetian snack-house, selling snacks and confectionary.'' #''Il Postino Stationary- selling stationary'' #''Da Vinci's Wonder Shop - Expensive figures and handcrafted items. Located at the exit of "Da Vinci's Workshop of Wonders"'' #''Venetian Carnival Market - Fruits and Snacks'' #''Merchants of Venus - Adventure Kingdom souveniors.'' #''Romeo and Julliet Treasures - Couple goods.'' #''Donald Duck Home Collection Donald Duck goods.'' #''Bella Minni Collection - Minnie Mouse Goods'' 'Restaurants' #''Parazzo Canal Waterway Market- Bite-sized snacks. See the Venetian Gondolas while eating.'' #''Zambini Brother's Ristorante'' - Counter service Italian food. #''Ristorante Olive - Table service Italian food, speciality pizzas and pasta.'' #''Tybalt's Cart -Bite-sized snacks. Named after same character from Romeo and Juliet.'' #''Magellan's & Lounge - Table service full course Italian food.'' 'Other Experiences' #''The Shakespeare Theater "Pinocchio The Musical" - 30 minute musical based on Disney's "Pinocchio". Reservations may apply.'' #''Mickey & Friends Paradise Carnival - Daytime show, you may get wet!'' 'Vulcania' Welcome to Captain Nemo's headquarters. This hidden base tucked in the base of a giant volcano recreates the world of Jules Verne. 'Attractions' #''Journey to the Center of the Earth - A thrilling, suspenseful journey through a mysterious subterranean world. FP '' #''The Nautilus - This faithful recreation of Captain Nemo's famous submarine shows guests the adventurous life of the captain.'' #''20,000 Leagues Under the Sea - Journey deep within the oceans to discover the mysteries of the deep sea.'' 'Shops' #''Land's Curiosities - Goods based on Vulcania attractions.'' 'Restaurants' #''Nautilus Galley- Chinese, oriental food. Counter service.'' 'Other Experiences' Mt.Prometheus Eruption- Atmospheric experience, Mt.Prometheus erupts every 30 minutes. 'Discovery Island' Welcome to the science fair of the beginning of the 20th century! See various inventions and retro-futuristic experiences. Celebrating few decades in advances in science and technology, scientists and discoverers present their discoveries, inventions and adventures! Some showcases are dangerous, but most of them are safe! 'Attractions' #''A Trip to the Moon'' -' Test nemo's newest rocket, "Gaia" to the moon and back. But terrors await... ' FP' #''The Astro Giant - The Astro Giant, a mighty robot standing more then 10 meters, board it's arms and spin above Discovery Island! #''Discovery Mover'' - Board magnetic powered futuristic trams, see a glimpse of the rides at Discovery Island and an surprising finale, when the mover is engulfed in a "Star-Storm". #''Aquatopia'' - The future of water travel is here! Board "Aquatopia", a marine vehicle without tracks. #''StormRider - Stop a huge storm from attacking Discovery Island with the help of witty yet optimistic Captain Davis. '' #''X-S Tech Presents: extraTERRORestrial Alien Encounter''' ''- Enroll in an experiment conducted by X-S tech. But when something goes wrong, guests become the fiends lunch... 'Shops' #''Space Observatory - A Trip to the Moon goods, astronaut goods. Exit of "A Trip to the Moon"'' #''Discovery Emporium - Clothing, hats'' #''X-S Tech Showcase -Alien Encounter goods, exit of "Alien Encounter"'' 'Restaurants' #''Horizon Bay - character meet & greet buffet'' 'Other Experiences' A Trip to the moon cannon - Cannon put outside "A Trip to the Moon" shoots the vehicle in the building. 'The Lost Kingdom of Anandapur' Once a village filled with people, Anandapur is now a deserted jungle in Nepal. Although many Nepalise citizens came back to their rightful place here at the Lost Kingdom, various legends and myths still lurk the kingdom. The Temple of Ganesha is told to be a sacred ground, with water traps that punishes intruders. The Mischievious Waters river is a playground for various Monkeys. And the most famous, the biggest reason why tourists come...Expedition Everest: Presented by Himalayan Escapes. Legend tells of the "Yeti" being the sacred guardian of the mountains. The citizens of Anandapur are angry about tourists invading Mt.Everest. 'Attractions' #''The Temple of Ganesha - Brave the waters in the flooded temple of Ganesha where water traps and mythical deities await. '''FP #''Mischievious Waters - A water rapids experience through a deserted temple and scenes from "The Jungle Book". FP'' #''Expedition Everest: Legend of the Forbidden Mountain - Enter Mt. Everest and into the forbidden territory of the yeti.' FP' 'Shops' #''Anandapur Outfitters- Indiana Jones goods. #''Anandapur Local Gifts - Handcrafted Nepalise goods.'' 'Restaurants' #''Yak and Yeti - Nepalise, asian food.'' ''Land of the Forbidden Eye ''Asia, circa 1930's. Indiana Jones and his excavation team discovered this ancient city. Tormented by the horrors of the "Forbidden Eye", a mythical power obtained by a deity named Mara, the Temple of the Forbidden Eye stands where legend tells Mara lives here. Meanwhile, Indiana Jones' rival, Rene Belloq has set his base camp close to Indy's, excavating the "Agojala Shrine", where two deitys manipulating Fire and Water were praised. 'Attractions' #''Indiana Jones Adventure: Temple of the Forbidden Eye'' - Find the fountain of youth along with Dr. Indiana Jones. FP #''Raging Spirits -Board hopper cars to enter the temple of the two raging gods, and an indoor glimpse of the temple of the forbidden eye. FP'' #''Ganges River Cruise -Board a boat and enter the Ganges River, a sacred river where animals live and gods hide.'' #''Nischall Transports. Railroad - Take a sightseeing tour around the Kingdom on steam-trains.'' 'Shops' #''Indiana Jones Adventure Outpost'' - Claim your photos! This is your only proof showing you survived your journey into the Temple of the Forbidden Eye. #''Nischall's Tea and Bark -Nepalise souveniors. Mr. Nischall, a man living in the Land of the Forbidden Eye warns tourists of dangers lurking the eyes of Mara. However, he is willing to serve tea and sell his precious tea barks, asian snacks and drinks to everyone.'' 'Restaurants' #''Ganges Camp Base Grill - Barbecue in the United States Base Camp! Join Indiana Jones' and his excavation team's dining grounds to eat good BBQ and Asian food.'' 'Other Experiences' #''Professor Cortez's Artifact Miracle - See Cortez's artifacts come to life and celebrate.'' 'Star Wars Galaxy - Tatooine' 'Attractions ' #''Tatooine Podracers - Today's the annual Boona Eve Classic! This is not a normal podracing ride though. Guests encounter the likes of Jabba the Hutt, the Rancor, the Sarlacc, and Boba Fett as they plan to sabotage your race.'' #''Sandcrawler Droidseeker - Reclaim the droids of the Jawa's inside the Sandcrawler. Use your "Stun Blaster" to capture them as much as you can.'' 'Shops ' #''Tatooine Traders'' #''Tusken Raider Traiding Hut'' #''Boba Fett's Bounty Mercantile'' #''Watto's Junk Shop'' 'Restaurants' #''Mos Eisley Cantina'' ''Fantasy Kingdomme ''Where stories collide and fantasies come alive, Fantasy Kingdomme is an expanded take on the classic Fantasyland. 'Attractions' #''Seven Dwarves Mine Train -Mine train through dwarves mine. FP '' #''Dragon Mountain: Fairytale Adventure - Escape the cursed castle of Tarlan. FP '' Tarlan Castle Mystery Tour- Enter the cursed castle of Tarlan. '' ''Beauty and the Beast: Tale as Old as Time - Dark ride through the world of Belle and the Beast. '''FP' ''Belle's Enchanted Tales - Story-Time with belle with interactive experience. Maurice's Wooden Tea-Cups - Crazy tea cup ride made by Maurice. Under the Sea: Journey of the Little Mermaid - Dark ride through "Ariel's world". Flounder's Flying Fish Coaster - Kid's coaster aboard little fishes. '' ''Scuttle's Scooters - Spinning ride on clam shells. Frozen Ever After - Sail through Arendelle on the annual "Winter-Summer Day". '''FP' ''Aladdin's Magic Carpet Ride - Suspended dark ride through Agrabah, and a romantic finale. '''FP' ''Jasmine's Flying Carpets - Spinner ride over Jasmine's garden. Genie's Caravan Carousel - Genie's imaginary creatures carousel. #''Ariel's Grotto- Meet Ariel and friends.'' #''Arendelle Royal Palace- Meet Anna, Elsa, Kristoff and Olaf.'' 'Shops' #''Dwarf Mine - Seven Dwarves Mine Train exit.'' Eilonwee's Market - Black Cauldron goods. Blazeria's Treasure Vault - Disney villain goods. Exit of Dragon Mountain. #''Bonjour! Village Gifts- Beauty and the Beast goods.'' # Princess Fairytale Hall - Princess goods. #''Kiss De Girl gifts- Little mermaid souveniors.'' #''Oaken's Trading Post & Sauna- Frozen gifts.'' #''Agrabah Market - Aladdin goods.'' 'Restaurants' #''Friar's Nook - Snacks.'' #''Be Our Guest- Table service french food inside Beast's castle.'' Gaston's Tavern -Cinammon Rolls and turkey legs. Olaf's Sweet Dreams - Eat sweets and many other food inside Olaf's summer dreams! Casbah Food Court - Indian food, curry. 'Other Experiences' Maleficent's Dungeon - See the dragon form Maleficent locked in a dungeon. Fantasmic! - Presented at the Fantasy Auditorium. Nighttime shows. Watch Mickey Mouse use his imagination to defeat the plans of it being taken over by The Evil Queen and other famous Disney villains. 'Paradise Pier' Late 19th century New York. Paradise Pier is a booming, turn of the century amusement park alongside the ocean. Have fun in the sun! Soar through the Pier on the famous "Paradise Screamin", created by the famous Marston Brothers, the pioneers in amusement parks. 'Attractions' #''Paradise Screamin - Scream as you speed through the pier on this roller coaster. FP'' #''Donald Duck's Fun Wheel - Glide above the pier on this classic Ferris Wheel.'' #''Goofy's Sky School - Learn How to Fly the Goofy Way. '' #''Silly Symphony Swings - Swing above the pier as Maestro Mickey conducts his piece. '' #''The Grand Carousel - This 2 floor carousel made by wood is a classic.'' #''Mickey's Funhouse - See circus acts done by mickey and friends!'' Tower of Terror - Tour the haunted Hotel Hightower and see the mysteries of the dissapearance of Harrison Hightower III. '''FP ''' Manhattan Motor Capers - Drive wild around the streets of Manhattan, and see the various troubles unfold. 'Shops' #''Midway Mercantile - Midway goods.'' #''Pier Souvenior - Paradise Pier goods'' #''Minnie's Fortune Hut - Souveniors.'' Steamboat Mickey's - Mickey mouse goods. McDuck's Department Store- Duffy The Bear goods. Tower Of Terror Memorabilia - Tower of Terror on-ride photos. 'Restaurants' #''Boardwalk Pizza and Pasta - Fast food, Italian food.'' #''Corn Dog Castle - Corn Dogs'' #''On The Pier - Bar.'' New York Deli- Sandwiches 'Other Experiences' New York Brass Band & Orchestra- Presented in The Broadway Theater. Daily shows, 40 minutes of music and dance. ''MARVEL Avengers Universe: S.H.I.E.L.D Base 'Attractions' #''The Avengers: Infinity Mission '''FP '- Join SHIELD and reclaim the Infinity Stones from the clutches of MARVEL Villains with the help from The Avengers.'' #''Ant-Man's MicroBlaster - Help Ant-Man save Hank Pym's laboratory. '' #''Journey to Asgard - Take on a boat voyage through the forbidden land of Asgard.'' #''The Incredible Hulk: Gamma Blaster - Blast off into the sky and into Sakaar.'' 'Shops' #''MARVEL Central - MARVEL Goods.'' # S.H.I.E.L.D. Items Base - MARVEL Goods. On ride photos of "Avengers Ultimate Mission 3D" Treasures of Asgard - Meet Thor in Asgard. The Incredible Hulk: Gamma Lab - Meet the Incredible Hulk! 'Restaurants' S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier Diner - Eat inside the famous SHIELD Helicarrier. 'Other Experiences' Avengers Academy - Daily shows. Interactive. ''Star Wars Galaxy - Coruscant 'Attractions' ''Star Tours: The Adventures Continue - Take on a 3D journey through the Star Wars Universe. Jedi Academy: Trials of the Temple - Enter the Jedi Temple where your training awaits... 'Restaurants' Dex's Diner 'Shops' Coruscant Market Summer Overlays Aquatopia SOAKED -Twice the water, Twice the soakage! Temple of Ganesha SOAKED - Looks like the gods have been pranksters this summer, prepare for h20! Mischievious Waters SOAKED - King Louie and his gang added more traps, which means more water. Christmas Overlays Elsa's Frozen Celebration - Let it Snow in Arendelle! Now Arendelle has ice rinks and snow play areas! Dragon Mountain: Power of Snow - Blazeria moves out for a while; but beware of the snow dragon, Freezios! Disney's Key to the World Key to the World is a program where you can reserve attractions before coming to the park. You can ride chosen attractions unlimited times. Tier 1 (Select 8 rides) Journey to the Center of the Earth A Trip to the Moon Expedition Everest: Legend of the Forbidden Mountain Tatooine Podracers Beauty and the Beast: Tale as Old as TIme Frozen: Journey for the Snow Queen (ONLY ONE RIDE per day) Arendelle Royal Palace Meet & Greet Reserved Seating for FANTASMIC! Tower of Terror Avengers: Ultimate Mission 3D Stark Expo Tier 2 (Select 18 rides) Da Vinci's Workshop of Wonders 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea StormRider Return of the Dinosaurs Aquatopia Mischievious Waters Temple of Ganesha Indiana Jones Adventure: Temple of the Forbidden Eye Raging Spirits Seven Dwarfs Mine Train Dragon Mountain: A Fairytale Adventure Aladdin's Magic Carpets Paradise Screamin Goofy's Sky School Manhattan Motor Capers Bruce Banner's Gamma Launchers Journey to Asgard Captain America's Titanium Shield SHIELD Avengers League Tier 3 (Unlimited) Alien Encounter Astro Giant Discovery Mover The Excavator Nischall Transports. Railroad Ganges River Cruise CHOOSE ONE: Aurora Meet & Greet, Cinderella Meet & Greet, Tiana Meet & Greet or Rapunzel Meet & Greet Tarlan Castle Mystery Tour Under the Sea: Journey of the Little Mermaid Scuttle's Scooters Flounder's Flying Fish Coaster Elsa's Snowfall Genie's Caravan Carousel Jasmine's Flying Carpets Donald Duck's Fun Wheel Silly Symphony Swings MIckey's Funhouse CHOOSE ONE: Meet Iron Man, Meet Captain America, Meet Hulk, or Meet Thor. Attraction Summary Venetian Gondolas Take a relaxing ride on a gondola through the Venetian canals. Your experience includes a very own, gondolier! Who sings, speaks and drives the boat for you! The Palace of Explorers Built by the society of explorers and adventurers (SEA), this palace of wonders will train your curiosity. Many artifacts lie here and you can try it out! *The Illusion Room Peek into a concurve glass to see murals 360 around you become one! *Hall of Explorers See the members of SEA, old and new. *Pendulum Tower A giant pendulum rocks back and fourth, marking a hour as it hits the last stick. *Camera Obscura See the outside views by the Camera Obscura. *Chamber of Planets See how people of the old learnt astronomy. See a working model of the planet. *Da Vinci's Amazing Flying Machine Ride the Flying Machine. *Alchemy Lab See various alchemy equipments and experiments. *Navigation Center Control a remote controlled boat. *The Renaissance Galleon Explore a giant galleon, owned by Magellan; pioneer of exploring. Da Vinci's Workshop of Wonders Queue: Guests enter Leonardo Da Vinci's home, where he studied alchemy and astronomy. Guests can see the famous Mona Lisa and plans of the Flying Machine sitting around. Guests wait here until they enter Da Vinci's Room of Mirrors. The Room of Mirrors: 'Guests enter the Room of Mirrors, where the face of Da Vinci appears in the mirror. He welcomes guests and does a live presentation of his alchemy work. A table close to the mirror (special effects) emits smoke and small explosions. Once the pre-show is over, guests are lead into the testing grounds; where they begin their adventure. '''Ride Experience ': Guests board trams resembling the Renaissance. The tram first enters the observatory, here Da Vinci himself appears, introduces his workshop and himself. He seems to know something, he pours a mysterious purple fluid inside a giant flasco. As it explodes, smoke emits and all of his artifacts start moving on it's own. As the tram moves into the observatory, all of the planet models and scopes are moving. A giant ceiling mural projects planets swirling and a moon winking(reminiscent of A Trip to the Moon). Journey to the Center of the Earth Journey to the Center of the Earth: Wrong Turn (Halloween Overlay) '''Queue: '''Guests enter Nemo's base as usual. However, things go a little scary as light bulbs flicker on the ceilings, sometimes making the queue line completely dark for seconds. '''Terravator: '''The Terravator becomes the TERRORVATOR. Inside, guests here growls of large monsters. The ceiling becomes a screen. The ceiling breaks down as large scratches are made. The mysterious growl becomes closer and closer. Here, hot air is shot at guests. The terrorvator reaches the loading station. '''Underground Base : The queue here is the same, but guests can sometime see shadows of creatures. The feed from the researchers change, as they are attacked mid-speech. Ride : 'The ride begins as usual in the crystal caverns. The cavern and the monster part does not sport any changes. In the wind tunnel though, guests encounter more monsters. AS the eruption warning is heard, the ride enters a dark cavern. Here, guests are treated to popscares of creatures. Then, the vehicle enters the Sea. The sea is completely dark, and pop scares of lightning is visible. in the lava creature ascent, guests are stalked by the creature. Shadows of the creature chases the guests. In the launch part, the walls are projection mapped with the volcano cracking open and the creature chasing guests. The Nautilus 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea A Trip to the Moon Return of the Dinosaurs Guests enter "Out-A-Time Time Travel Company" headquarters. Today, guests are invited to go back in time aboard their new Time Tram, a 2 person seater tram that goes back in time with the aid of the "Time Portal", which can be created from the antenna on top of the Time Tram. Guests see various Dinosaur bones and murals in the queue line, once guests exit the rotunda room, they enter the artifacts room. Here guests learn that the Time Tram has collected various artifacts from the Jurassic Era, but with a few "missing " persons. They finally enter the vehicle dispatch room, where their journey begins. The tram enters the Time Chamber, a glass with LED lights and mirrors, as the mirrored images of guests distort the time tram enters the Jurassic Era. Smoke emits from the Time Chamber. Once in the prehistoric world, they see Brontosaurus' bathing with their offsprings in a lake. With on-board sound, guests can learn what the dinosaurs are, and how they lived. They then see 3 iguanodons, curiously looking at the time tram. One resembles Aladar, a tribute of Disney's DINOSAUR. The next scene is a dense forest, they see various prehistoric animals like the Sabretooth Tiger and Sloth. The sloth rests with it's family and the Sabretooth Tiger is seen observing a child sloth, it's prey. As the time travel straddles along the sand of a beach, they can see various prehistoric ocean creatures. The time tram then stumbles upon a cave, cave-paintings suggest a obvious visit by humans, as the drawings indicate a huge mammoth creature. On-board music plays music of peril, as a giant mammoth lunges at the tram. However, the tram loses control and enters a canyon. Swarms of pteradactyls(screen) lunge at the tram, the tram spins and enters a hole.filled with spitters. The tram exits the hole and encounters a giant Tyrannosaurus Rex, it chases us (animatronic) but the tram escapes. Finally, the same T-Rex is seen battling a Triceratops. As the time tram reaches safety, guests finally see a group of stegosaurus' and the time tram exits the Jurassic Era using the time portal. Astro Giant Discovery Mover Aquatopia StormRider extraTERRORestrial Alien Encounter Temple of Ganesha Mischievious Waters Expedition Everest The Excavator Indiana Jones Adventure: Temple of the Forbidden Eye Raging Spirits Ganges River Cruise Nischall Transports. Railroad Seven Dwarfs Mine Train Dragon Mountain Tarlan Castle Mystery Tour Beauty and the Beast: Tale as Old As Time Belle's Enchanted Tales Maurice's Wooden Tea-Cups Under the Sea: Journey of the Little Mermaid Flounder's Flying Fish Coaster Scuttle's Scooters Frozen: Journey For The Snow Queen Frozen: The Musical Elsa's Snow Fall Aladdin's Magic Carpet Ride Jasmine's Flying Carpets Genie's Caravan Carousel Paradise Screamin Donald Duck's Fun Wheel Goofy's Sky School Silly Symphony Swings Grand Carousel Mickey's Funhouse Tower of Terror Manhattan Motor Capers The Avengers: Ultimate Mission 3D Stark Expo Bruce BAnner's Gamma Launchers Journey To Asgard Captain America's Titanium Shield SHIELD Avengers League The Trench Run Battle of Hoth Star Tours: Hoth Trek Speeder Speedthrough Jedi Academy: Blaster Class Wait Times Maleficent's Celebration of Horror Every Halloween, Maleficent turns the whole park to her kingdom, dominated by fear and terror! This event is a hard-ticket event, much like Halloween Horror Nights. ''All Attractions are Horror-fied. ''Journey to the Center of the Earth: Wrong Turn''' - Descent deep down the center of the Earth where terrors lurk and creatures attack..in the dark. Changes include: New special effects with jump scares and atmospheric creepiness. New wind effects, enhanced fire effects.'' 20,000 Leagues Under the Dark Abyss''' - During your normal mission, the inhabitants of Atlantis save you. But in this iteration of the ride, NOTHING can save you...can you escape the corrupted city of Atlantis and the on-coming horde of "Sea Gazers", a specie of alien creatures. Changes: Darker ride, minimum lights inside submarine, new special effects on squid including projection mapping, new animatronics of "Sea Gazers" animatronic. New finale including jump scare by the Sea Gazers.'' ''A Trip to the Moon: Dark Nebula - Incoming "Death Space Storms", a dark matter engulfing the galaxy. The moon, on the other hand is inhabited by blood-thirsty cannibal moonmen.'' ''Carnivore X: The Hunt - When Outta-Time Company sends you to the wrong time period, be careful of blood-thirsty Dinosaurs, all of them are a menace to you.'' ''extraTERRORestrial DOOM CHAMBER - X-DOOM Tech takes over X-S! You are trapped in the Doom Chamber, a device in which you may not survive...'' ''Astro Giant, Discovery Mover, Aquatopia and StormRider will remain the same during this event.'' ''Temple of Shiva - Shiva takes over the temple! The river turns red and the friendly Ganesha is nowhere to be seen. Changes: Color scheme of river/water track changes into dark red. Ganesha statue replaced by Shiva statue with projection mapping effects. Friendly elephant animatronics replaced by more tiger animatronics. All tiger animatronics now sport red, glowing eyes with blood on fangs.'' ''Dangerous Waters - The legendary creature, Lakshasha is seen... Changes: Red, purple and dark blue lighting around the jungle. Animatronics of King Louie, Mowgli, Baloo, Bagheera and the monkeys replaced by followers of the Lakshasha. Shere Khan animatronic in finale replaced by Lakshasha.'' Indiana Jones Adventure, The Excavator and Raging Spirits '''will remain the same ''Rockin Paradise Screamin''' - Blast thru the Pier with onboard hard-rock music!'' ''Mickey's Scream-House - See the antics of Disney characters dressed as ghosts.'' ''Tower of Terror: LEVEL 13 - 13 times the curse...'' Manhattan Killer Capers '- Escape from a on the loose serial killer in the streets of Manhattan.'' ''MARVEL Zombies: Ultimate Mission ''- Team up with Scarlett Witch and Quicksilver to stop the zombified Avengers from destroying the MARVEL Universe! Changes: Completely different ride profile: new scenes, audio and queue videos. The Mandarin's Flight of Terror '- Stop the Mandarin and Fin Fang Foom'' from terrorizing Stark Expo. ''Journey To Jotunheim '-When the bifrost goes wrong, guests are sent to Jotunheim, home of the Frost giants. ''Nick Fury's ZOMBIE Defense League - Train yourself to fend off the Superhero Zombies!'' ''The Trench Run: Dark Side - Trench Run becomes more intense this halloween! '' ''Battle of Hoth: Invasion - Escape from the dark Rebel Base as the Empire takes over the base!'' All Areas are Horror-Fied. *''Port Paradiso is a Safe Zone.'' *''Vulcania turns into Rapture: The World of Bioshock.'' *''Discovery Island into Steampunk INSANITY'' *''Anandapur into Jungle of the Cursed'' *''Fantasy Kingdomme is a Safe Zone.'' *''Paradise Pier into'' Midway of the Insane. *''Manhattan Avenue turns into New Ghost City 666'' *''MARVEL Universe into MARVEL Zombies'' *''Star Wars Galaxies into The Empire: Invasion'' Attraction Script A Trip to The Moon *Queue 1: Spacebase Nemo: Welcome, brave explorers to my Spacebase here at Discovery Island. On this day, history wll change... you are one of the first ones to brave yourself into an otherworldly expedition into the voids of the galaxy. Our scientists have recently discovered an alien colony on the moon. It is your mission to bring samples of rock formations to our base. *Queue 2: Moon Rock Samples Nemo: This moon rock samples signify life on the moon, these rocks are structured from the same molecules found in Earth. What can it signify? Although the moon can be dangerous, our newest spaceship, the Gaia is made out of these rocks. *Queue 3: Monstrous Cocoons Nemo: The Center of the Earth, the seas...these worlds are inhabited by strange creatures the world has never known. The Moon is seemingly inhabited by worm-like creatures, with it's sharp fangs and disastarous acid can terminate a human being in an instant. These cocoons signify these creatures have offsprings. Other variations were found, what creatures dwell on the craters? *Queue 4: Spaceship Gaia Model Nemo: Aahhh, the magnificent Gaia. An arrow shooting through the skies. Explorers, today you will board my newest spaceship, The Gaia to space. But before that, Gaia will be launched into the skies with a cannon, prepared with immense energy and force, you will arrive on the moon within seconds. *Queue 5: Boarding Scientist 1: This is Codename 1903 from Coordinate X-20, Y-40. We are currently experiencing a severe star-storm, launch should be temporary cancelled! Launch should be cancelled! It will be impossible for the Spaceship to arrive on the moon! Scientist 2: We are currently experiencing severe tremors on the moon. Our sensors are locating a gigantic creature near Point Omega. Are the tourists approaching Point Omega? Please, cancel any visits to Point Omega. It is not safe there! Scientist 1: Once again, this is Codename 1903. The star-storm has seized. Launches are go. *Scene 1: Cannon Launch Scientist: All explorers, for your safety please remain seated keeping your hands, arms, feet and legs inside at all times. *Scene 2: Cannon Nemo: The time has come scientists..it is your duty to come back alive. You are ready for launch. *Scene 3: Vast Space *Scene 4: Passing through comets *Scene 5: Orbiting around the moon *Scene 6: The Moon *Scene 7: Landing on the Moon *Scene 8: Moon-Habitants *Scene 9: Lunar Cave *Scene 10: Lunar Worm *Scene 11: Launch *Scene 12: Going Back to Earth *Scene 13: Ending Scientist: Welcome back, now once the spaceship has stopped, exit from the left. Don't forget your personal belongings. Category:Fanon Category:Theme Parks